paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SaiyaSasuskia/PAW Patrol Mortal Kombat - Pup Warfare - X-Ray Attacks
If PAW Patrol had a Mortal Kombat esque game, it'd have X-Ray moves. They are moves that cause a large amount of damage, comparable to "Super Moves" found in various other fighting games. True to their name, these moves consist of a short sequence of attacks that zoom in on the target with an X-Ray and displays bones and organs being crushed, smashed, ruptured, and snapped, dealing massive damage. Some are more violent then others. This blog will be updated every so often till it's finished. Note that the pups can do human like things and wield weapons. Also, the pups each have two X-Ray attacks. One for PW and PW2. 'Marshall ' Fired Up - ' Marshall will throw his hat at the opponent, stunning them. After this Marshall teleports behind the opponent and kicks them in the back, cracking the ribs, spine, and nearby bones. Then he sprays the opponent with a huge gush of water, sending them flying in the air. He teleports right under the player and uppercuts their back, injuring it further. '''Burned - ' Marshall performs a cartwheel and uppercuts the opponent. If this connects, he will leap into the air and kick the opponent in the face, smashing the front of the skull. Then teleports behind the opponent and axe kicks them from above, breaking the neck. Lastly, he lands on the opponent's back with such force that their ribcage splits open entirely. 'Zuma ' 'Resperation -' Zuma rolls into a ball and knocks his opponent of their feet. When the opponent falls down, he grabs them and squeezes their neck until the carotid artery gives in. Then he jumps and knees the opponent in the chin, cracking that part of the skull. To finish the x-ray, Zuma grabs the opponent while in midiar and slams them on the ground head first, cracking the front of the skull. 'Breathe It In -' Zuma sends a water projectile at the opponent. If it hits them, he runs to the foe and boxes their ears with his nunchucks, breaking the skull. From there he sends a strong kick to the chest, cracking the ribs and damaging the innards. After that Zuma swings his nunchucks at his opponent's leg, fracturing that part completely. 'Rubble ' 'Brick Bash -' Rubble grabs the opponent by the legs and soars into the air before hurtling him/her to the ground, smashing the skull and cracking the neck. As the opponent struggles to pull themselves up off the ground, Rubble dives down with a punch to the opponent's back, cracking the ribs and spine. 'Let It Fly -' Rubble throws the opponent into the air. He then teleports behind them and sends a barrage of punches to the back, breaking different parts of the ribcage and spine. After this he grabs the opponent and pile-drives them into the ground, damaging the skull. To end the attack, Rubble lets the opponent fall to the ground, and then he stomps on the upper back, cracking the shoulderblades and upper ribs. 'Rocky ' 'Reuse It! -' Rocky throws a wrench at the opponent, then teleports in front of them and impales the opponent in the eyes with two wrenches. Then he gets a garrote string and runs behind the opponent, wrapping the string around the opponent's neck and pulling, snapping it. After, Rocky puts away the string and grabs a staff, breaking the skull as he bashes it atop the opponent's head. 'Ruster Buster -' Rocky, like in his other x-ray attack, tosses a wrench at the opponent which stuns them. Then he crouches into a semi-split and delivers a devastating uppercut to the opponent's groin, causing the balls to explode or the genitals to strain, depending on the opponent's gender. As the opponent doubles over in pain Rocky delivers a powerful uppercut, breaking the skull and sending the opponent flying. As a finisher, Rocky gets his green staff and, as the opponent falls down, pulls it out and smashes the opponent in the face with it, shattering the skull. 'Chase ' 'On The Case -' Chase screams at the opponent with his megaphone, causing them to cover their ears. From this point, Chase grabs a baton and whacks the opponent in the head, breaking the skull. Then he delivers a flipkick, breaking the skull even more. 'Baton Brutale -' Chase grabs two batons and impales the opponent in the eyes. He then rips them out with force and digs the batons into the opponent's ears, breaking a bit of the skull in the process. After this, he grabs the opponent and throws them over his shoulder, breaking the skull and neck. 'Skye ' 'Out to Launch -' Skye grabs the opponent by the legs and flies up into the air. She throws the opponent at the ground with full force, breaking the skull and neck. As the opponent lies on the floor, recovering, Skye flies even higher before rocketing into the opponent's back, breaking it. 'Aerial Beatdown -' Skye performs an uppercut so strong that the player is hurled into the air, over the clouds. Skye skyrockets up and punches them in the back, snapping apart the spine. From there, Skye grabs the opponent and throws them at the ground, shattering the skull. As the opponent pulls themselves up, Skye drops from the sky and lands on the opponent's upper back, cracking the ribs. 'Everest ' 'Iced Pain -' Everest freezes the opponent from the neck down and punches them in the head, fracturing the skull. Then Everest unfreezes the opponent, and zaps them with a beam that freezes their ribs. Everest punches the opponent in this region, shattering them. 'That's Cold -' Everest summons two ice knives and stabs the opponent in the eyes. As the opponent stumbles backwards Everest makes a sword from the trail or blood coming out of his/her eyes, and slices open the ribcage using it. To finish off the attack she jumps on top of the opponent and stomps on their head, breaking the skull. 'Limerock ' 'Hammertime -' Limerock teleports behind the opponent with a swift punch, confusing them before he teleports in front of them and swings a maul hammer (that he materialized) in the opponent's face, cracking the skull and sending them flying. As the opponent is in the air, Likerock penetrates the forehead with a bow and arrow (also materialized) breaking that part of the skull. 'Kick-Split -' Limerock bicycle kicks the opponent. If at least 3 out of 6 of them hit the opponent, he initiates his x-ray move. First, he teleports behind the opponent and jumps, kneeing them in the back of the head and splitting the skull. As the opponent falls to the ground Limerock lands on the opponent's head with one foot, smashing the jaw and teeth. Limerock picks up the opponent by the scruff of the neck before sliding the opponent across the ground so fast that their ribcage, skull, and muscle split open. 'Wave ' 'Make Waves -' Wave kicks the opponent in the stomach. When they kneel over she bashes the top of their head with two batons, cracking the skull. Wave grabs the opponent by the collar afterwards and tases them in the stomach, causing it to explode. 'Massive Wave -' Wave tosses a powerful grenade at the opponent, sending them flying into the air. Wave shoots the opponent as they are in the air, breaking the ribs, skull, spine, and legs. As they fall back down, Wave catches them while kneeing them, cracking the spine. Lastly, she smashes a grenade on the opponent's head, shattering the skull. 'Autumn ' 'Bada-Boom -' Autumn will throw a boomerang surrounded by a light orange aura. If the boomerang successfully hits the opponent he will sprint up to them and give a skull-cracking uppercut. When the opponent falls to the ground Autumn throws his boomerang at their back, rupturing the spine and ribs as it bounces off their back. 'Boomerang Bash -' Autumn hurtles two boomerangs at the opponent. If they hit, Autumn will grab them both as they come back to him before impaling the opponent's forehead, cracking the skull. Autumn then throws them at the opponent's midsection, and as they spin upon impact they shred the opponent's ribcage is half. Autumn ends the X-Ray attack by gripping the boomerangs and kicking the opponent off them, sending them flying and rupturing their innards. '''Kitsune 'Arrow Buster -' Kitsune shoots three arrows at the opponent using her golden bow, before proceeding to rapidly shoot arrows at the opponent's ribcage in different areas, puncturing it, before jumping up and slamming the staff end of her bow atop the opponent's skull, breaking that portion and damaging the neck. 'Take a Bow -' Kitsune shoots two arrows. If they hit the opponent, she will shoot two more in the opponent's forehead, just above the eyes, ripping the muscle. Kitsune then yanks out the arrows and stabs them into the opponent's ears, and then rears around with an axe kick to the side of the opponents' skull, lodging the arrow on that side further into the opponent's head and shattering their skull. Category:Blog posts